prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mona Vanderwaal/@comment-108.225.253.149-20120222154322
All I can say is that it would be brilliant if the writers lied. I mean of course millions would turn to google to find out from the readers. I mean there are a hand full of people that would be "A" and really we already know who it is...We just don't know that we know, just like the girls. Here's what I think. Mona can be A. No one has suspected her. She can move freely around the town without being noticed. She has access to all the girls numbers and locker combos. She has a grudge towards Alison and the Liars for more than one reason. And I'm still talking about the show. Although the writers has "claimed" that Mona is not A, you forget that in the book, there are more than one. So she might not be A, but she can be helping Lucas: Lucas stated "That bitch deserved to die" in more or less words. Lucas can hold a grudge as in the Halloween episode he bumped into Ali with the same custom that was stalking her. Lucas is another character that can freely get information in school without being questioned. Ali tortured him and called him names as the girls stood watch. Lucas was pissed, but then Hanna changed his ways. But it was funny that "A" only tortured Hanna with Lucas when she was dating Sean. But now....Hmmm Nole cannot be "A" because he is helping Jenna and "A" got him suspended leaving the message "A is for Alison, Not Amateur" Melissa: That bitch ticked me off once she took the barn from my wife Spencer. She constantly lie to Spencer and her family to save Ian. She can also be jealous when she found out and killed Ali so she can get out of her way. Melissa was revealed to be in the same evilness as Jenna and Garrett. That bitch should get her lying ass handed to her. If I were Spencer I'd open a can of Whoopass. She was willing to let her own sister go to jail, so obviously she don't care of the well being of Spencer. We all know that Jenna and Garrett are apart of something, we just don't know yet. But having Nole fuck up everything is scary. Nole scares me with his dreamy eyes. I read on here that Ali would not have a twin sister on the show. I think that's false. It was one important fact in the books. The person who actually killed Courtney. I think she was at the hospital and talked to Hanna and she did talk to Emily for a brief moment. It would be the perfect time to reveal herself while they were in a daze. Everything on the show is a clue. Even when it doesn't seem like it. The cleverness and the end scenes where "A" is doing something creepy. "A" is someone who can hide in Spencer's closet and walk out and no one will question it if "A" was spotted outside. I believe "A" talks to the girl while they are in school and they do not know. "A" was in Hanna's surprise party which has Lucas, Mona, and Nole. "A" visited Hanna in the hospital and for all we know could have been a candy stripe girl. "A" was also in the Dance Charity and can be a student. But get this. Aria's mom knows because she has seen "A" and handed him/her their coat and black gloves. Do you think she still remembers? Writers can lie. Have you ever questioned that? i can lie about who I am and you guys won't know. Maybe "A" has something to do with it? remember, A is watching. And what's with the double dash in some text? -A